Apricot Games
by Murasaki Rose
Summary: A Yuugi x Anzu (peachshipping) story - After 100 years of existing as a creature of the night. A lonely vampire forms a friendship with a human that may turn into something far more meaningful.


Title: Apricot Games  
Part: 1/1  
Author: Murasaki Rose  
Beta: none  
Genre: Horror/Romance/Supernatural  
Rating: R  
Spoilers: None  
Warnings: Violence, death, implied sex  
Pairings: Yuugi x Anzu  
Disclaimer: Here we go...Yu-Gi-Oh and all its characters are the property of Kazuki Takahashi, Shueisha, Konami, Toei, and unfortunately, 4 Kids Entertainment. In other words, they aren't mine and I'm not making any money off of this, I'm just a fangirl having some fun.  
A/N: "text" = speech, 'text' = thought, /text/ = hikari to yami mindlink, (/text/) = yami to hikari mindlink

Summary: After 100 years of existing as a creature of the night. A lonely vampire forms a friendship with a human that may turn into something far more meaningful.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Running across the rooftops of downtown Domino, too fast for the human eyes to see, a dark clad figure scanned the streets below for their next meal. The creature had been hunting for hours with no luck. They had yet to find a heart dark enough for their tastes. There had been many sad souls out, but it seemed the truly evil in Domino had deigned to stay inside this night. Sighing, the creature was just about to give up and head home when a frightened cry reached their ears. Running the in direction of the cry, they quickly reached the alleyway where a group of thugs had surrounded a youth. 'Hearts of darkness, perfect!' Jumping down into the alley, the creature let out a terrifying screech, scaring the thugs into ignoring their prey for the greater threat. Each one had just enough time to see the slim, shadowed form of their assailant, before the creature sank its fangs into their throat.

When they were all dead, the vampire turned to check on the thugs' prey as fire engulfed the bodies behind them, burning the bodies to ashes and illuminating the youth still on the ground. Large, amethyst eyes stared at the vampire with a mix of awe and fear. The human was small, with a petite slender build and thick lashes many women would kill to have, framing his brilliant amethyst eyes. His face and body still held a bit of baby fat, making him appear younger than he was and if it were not for years of experience, the vampire might have thought him a child. There was wisdom in his luminous eyes that spoke of his true age.

"Are you all right?"

The youth blinked in surprise, his fear fading more as the question sunk in. "I-I think so."

"Good," the vampire replied, finally moving out of the shadows and into the dim lighting, the magic fire having long since gone out. Much to the human's surprise, the vampire was a young woman, with brown hair cut in a bob and bright blue eyes, her gentle smile reassuring.

Extending her hand palm up, she waited patiently and was rewarded with a small warm hand clasping her own. Giving it a squeeze, she carefully pulled him to his feet, blue eyes shining with concern when he hissed and gripped his ribs with his free hand.

"I'll be okay," he reassured her, unsure as to why he was no longer afraid. He had just watched her murder the thugs that had attacked him, but something in her eyes told him he had nothing to fear.

"Let's get you home and I'll take a look," she replied, knowing how mortals tended to be about injuries. "I'm Anzu, by the way."

The human youth smiled, "Pleased to meet you Anzu. My name is Yuugi."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Anzu murred in content as Yuugi ran his fingers through her hair, massaging her scalp. They'd been granted a rare night alone at the Mutou home and had started off playing games before ending with old Sci-fi movies. For obvious reasons, Anzu was not fond of monster movies but did enjoy ones with aliens. Since they'd met in that alley two years ago, the two had grown close; her friendship with Yuugi allowing her to act like the happy teenager she had never gotten to be. As for Yuugi, he finally had a friend who didn't care about his weird hair and was willing to play games even though she ended up losing to him most of the time.

Glancing up at Yuugi from where her head rested in his lap, Anzu could not help but admire how handsome he had become. When they first met, he'd looked adorable and cuddly, but time had taken care of most of the lingering baby fat, while his body had grown lithe and firm. His amethyst eyes had remained the same and to her delight, were as enchanting as ever. And it wasn't just her that had noticed. When they went out in the city, he attracted the attention of women and men alike, mortal and supernatural. If it had not been for her presence at his side, she was sure he would have been approached.

Coming to a decision, the vampiress chose to make her move. She had not lived as long as she had without learning how and when to listen to her instincts, especially when dealing with mortals. Sitting up, she took the petite teenager's hands and smiled at him, the delicate blush that lit his cheeks reaffirming that she had made the right decision.

"Yuugi...I have something I've wanted to say to you for a while now," she squeezed his hands.

The tri-color haired teen felt his heart begin to race, could Anzu really feel the same?

Leaning in until their foreheads touched, she gave him a gentle smile, "I'm in love with you."

Yuugi smiled like a kid on Christmas morning, "Oh Anzu! I-I love you too!" His blush deepened, "I just never thought you'd feel the same way. I mean, I'm just a kid compared to you, I wasn't sure if you'd ever think of me in such a way."

Pulling back and arching an eyebrow at her friend, Anzu asked, "Are you calling me old?"

Catching on to her teasing, Yuugi smirked back. "Not old, but maybe you're what the Americans call a "cougar"?"

"Why you!"

Tackling the teen to the couch Anzu tickled him until he begged for mercy. "You win Anzu-chan!"

She gave him a triumphant grin, "and I know just what I want as my prize." Leaning down, she hovered just a breath away from his lips, waiting for his consent.

"Please," he breathed and as one their lips met in a tender kiss. As their lips moved gently together, Anzu realized that even though this was not her first kiss, it was without a doubt the best...because this time she was in love.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"It's a shame, but all mortals inevitably come to this end."

Anzu shook her head and blinked back bloody tears, she would not cry in front of the other vampiress. Sugoroku had been a good man who had lived a full life, he'd known her for what she was and trusted her in his home, something no mortal save Yuugi had ever done before.

"Yuugi called me in tears," she started, moving away from the elderly man's grave. "After they returned home from the funeral, his parents told him they were selling the shop and moving to America at the end of the semester. Yuugi will still be seventeen so he'll have no choice but to go with them."

"But he graduates at the end of the year. Why not wait and let him finish here and go to college, then they won't have to fuss with all the extra paperwork."

Anzu sighed, "Apparently, they've been planning for this move for quite a while. They want to keep Yuugi close and have him attend college in America," she answered bitterly.

Mai gave her a frank look, "You could always follow him."

"And explain it to his parents how?" She raised a hand to halt the blonde vampiress' protest, "I know, I could just use a glamour spell on them, but I never have and it wouldn't be fair to make Yuugi lie about who I was."

"They don't know about you?"

"No. Only Sugoroku knew the whole truth."

Mai frowned, "I don't know what to tell you then, hun. All I can say is that long distance relationships are hard to work out, especially when one of you is undead. If you want to keep Yuugi, you're going to have to stay close to him."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next few months were bittersweet for the couple, with Anzu's support Yuugi was able to recover from the loss of his grandfather, but the approaching date for the move to America was always looming in the distance. By the semester's end, Yuugi had grown quite melancholy, but his parents were convinced he would get over it once he was in America. And he could always write his friend...

Late one night, long after his parent's had gone to bed, Yuugi was alerted to the arrival of his girlfriend by a faint tapping on his skylight. Climbing up and opening the hatch, he smiled as she lifted him up into her arms. He didn't consider it embarrassing in the least to be lifted so easily by his vampire girlfriend when she could take down a street gang without breaking a sweat!

"Stay at my place tonight."

Amethyst eyes widened in surprise before a huge grin spread over his face. Dropping back into his room, it didn't take long for Yuugi to put on his boots and throw together an overnight bag. In minutes they were bounding across the rooftops of Domino towards the condo where Anzu lived with her long-time vampire friend, Mai. As a favor to Anzu, Mai had left for the night giving the two love birds the whole place to themselves.

As if reading each other's minds they made their way to Anzu's bedroom, shedding clothing with every step. If they were going to part, then at least they would have the memory of when they gave themselves wholly to the other tonight.

Despite being a virgin, Yuugi's instincts were good, his nimble fingers exploiting every sensitive spot he stumbled upon. When he became unsure, Anzu would silently lead him in the right direction until his confidence and curiosity returned. When they joined, they both felt complete in a way they never had before and once again, Anzu was terrified of losing her beloved. Sensing her fear that mirrored his own, Yuugi held her close, kissing her long and deep in a silent attempt to reassure them both.

They made love long into the night, neither rushing to completion, both wanting to remain joined in bliss as long as possible. Inevitably, Yuugi's human body tired and Anzu took over, riding her lover as his amethyst eyes gazed up at her in silent adoration. Once more the fear of losing him came back and unwilling to ever let him go, Anzu made her decision. Never stopping her rocking, she bent over and sunk her teeth into Yuugi's neck, his pained gasp quickly turning into a moan as the vampire's toxins changed pain into overwhelming pleasure. She'd fed from him in the past, so he never suspected... he didn't even notice that he was getting too tired.

"Yuugi please...you need to drink."

' _Drink? But I'm so tired,_ ' he tried to speak, but it took too much effort.

"Please Yuugi. Don't leave me," the vampiress' voice was quivering with fear.

' _I don't want to leave you Anzu. I love you._ '

"Just drink and then you can sleep. I promise. Please Yuugi!" her voice was desperate now and very afraid.

' _Okay Anzu-chan. Please don't cry!_ '

Anzu bit back a sob of relief as Yuugi's lips parted and he began to sip at her bleeding wrist. With each drop, his sips grew stronger and soon he was drinking properly. "Oh Yuugi, I love you," she murmured, pulling away her bloody wrist to kiss his lips. She could feel his body growing cold and still in the same form of pseudo-death all their kind went into. By tomorrow night the change would be complete.

Carefully pulling away, even though nothing would wake her lover until tomorrow, she quickly set about cleaning up the two of them and their bedroom before slipping outside. If she was quick about it, she'd have just enough time to collect some supplies for Yuugi's first feeding.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

 **One hundred and fifty years later...**

"Happy Anniversary," Yuugi purred, kissing his lover's neck and handing her a bundle of pink roses.

Anzu giggled and pulled his head down for a proper kiss, "Happy Anniversary."

More than century and a half since she had turned her beloved Yuugi and they were still deeply in love. Many vampires couldn't understand how they kept their relationship monogamous for so long, but the ones that had found love like they had did. Of course, none of that mattered to Yuugi and Anzu. All that mattered was that they had each other...forever.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o


End file.
